


In the Shadows

by alissax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Healing, Kidnapping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissax/pseuds/alissax
Summary: Severus Snape had a daughter that not many people know of. He thought she was killed at a young age but what he didn't know is that she was kidnapped and tortured for years. Now she escaped and fled to Hogwarts, because she has information that can change the outcome of the war. How will she navigate life after years of hell?This is her story.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In the Shadows

The snow beneath my feet turned red from the blood streaming down my body. My breath came out in short gasps and my vision turned blurry. I wasn't sure if i would make it, but i could already make out the light behind the tree tops. Just a little bit further. I needed to tell them what was going to happen. I pushed myself until I reached the gates. With shaking hands I pushed against the cold handle of the iron doors and with a bit of effort they swung open. I entered the halls of the castle. The great hall was to my right, i knew that from the moments of my childhood that I spent here with my father. I was rooted to the spot. My feet could barely carry me anymore. But I had to. The next moments would change my life. Everyone i ever loved, had thought me dead. Now I would come back from the dead.

I entered the great hall with a deep breath. The door opened and the feast seemed to be in full swing. I made a few steps forward and felt the eyes of every student and teacher in the hall turn to me. Shocked cries ran out. I didn't want to know the sight I made. Covered in blood and beaten, my clothes torn. The warmth of the hall sent a shock to my system and I began to shake even harder. But I still had to keep on going. My eyes were fixed on one person at the head table. Dark eyes met my ones. He sat rigid and his face turned paler the closer I got. Now I stood right in front of him. " This can't be. You're dead. I saw you.", my father whispered and slowly stood up. "What kind of sick joke is this?", he said and his expression turned murderous. I just shook my head and tried to speak but no sound came out. I could not find the right words. A female voice cut trough the air: " Severus, what on earth is going on here?" The stern glare of Minerva McGonagall turned to me. I looked at her and i saw the moment she recognized me. She clutched her chest and supported herself on her chair. "How can this be?"

I finally found my voice again and in a broken whisper i said: " Father, it is me. I promise." His lip quivered faintly and the strengthened his shoulders. "Prove it.", he said and gave his arm to me. I knew what he wanted me to do immediately . I raised my eyes to his and clasped his hand. He dove into my memories. 

I was seated on the sofa and heavy book sat in my lap, as the fire crackled in the background. The steady rhythm of raindrops beating against the window turned to a comforting background noise. The door opened and i saw my father carrying two cups of tea toward me. "Here, drink this." , he said fondly and i took the cup from him. "Thank you.", i said with a smile. "Don't think this will change me being mad at you. You can't just run out in the middle of a storm to gather herbs for a potion, just because the moon is right. You could have waited for the next batch. If you get sick, i will extend your house arrest even further.", he said with a stern glare. I gave him a cheeky grin : " As if you wouldn't have done the same. Like father like daughter." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. My father took his own book as he sat down on the armchair opposite me. Suddenly he dropped his book and clutched his arm. I got up and hurried to him. " Is he calling you again?" Worry coursed trough me. The dark lord was becoming more ruthless each time. I lost count of the times my father came back wounded and I had to tend to his injuries. My father nodded. " I have to go. Don't worry. " "How can I not ?", I said with a weak smile. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. " Until tommorow.", my father said and left. I watch him go, with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I went back to the sofa and watched the fire. I couldn't help but think about all the bad things that could happen to him. We only had each other. My eyelids grew heavy. I tried to fight to exhaustion but maybe I could just close my eyes for a bit.

I woke with a start. The room was dark. The fire had long gone out. Something had woken me up, but I wasn't sure what. I got up and slowly made my way out of the living room into the hallway. " Father? Are you back?", I tentatively asked. Silence greeted me. A thunder clap from outside made me jump and a flash of lightning illuminated the hallway. My heart started beating in my chest. Something was very wrong. The air around my skin crawled and I wanted to run, but I just could not move. I sensed it before i felt it. A heavy blow against my head and then I fell to the ground. I saw a dark figure above me. 

What followed was memories of the trauma that followed. All the pain. The memories came faster and blurred together. 

I pushed him out with all my might. "That's enough", I rasped out. My father looked at me with shocked eyes. "It is you. You survived."

"Severus, I think it is time to take this somewhere else. Away from prying eyes.", the voice of Albus Dumbledore said. My father got up and walked around the table. He put his arm around me and like this we walked out of the great hall. I walked with my head down, looking at my feet. I never had the chance to go to Hogwarts. This could have been my home too. Maybe things would have been different. As soon as we were out of sight, my father stopped and looked at me. " I thought you were dead and all this time you were suffering and under the hands of this mad man. I will never forgive myself for this." Tears were gleaming in his eyes. "You couldn't have known. The kept me very well hidden. No one would have found me.", I said bitterness creeping in my voice. I mustered the face of my father. He looked different now, the kind look of his face was gone. He looked bitter and angry. I imagine that's what losing your daughter does to you. "Can I hug you?", my father asked slowly. It breaks my heart that he had to ask that. I nodded slowly and my father took me in his arms very carefully. That's when the dam broke and I started sobbing. I haven't felt kind human touch in so long. I don't know how long I stood there, but after a while my sobs turned into quiet crying and sniffling and I separated from my father. His eyes looked red-rimmed as well, so he too shed a few tears. Only then I noticed Minerva and Dumbledore standing a few feet away from us and talking in hushed voices. Minerva approached me carefully and extended a hand to brush my hair back. "I never thought I see you ever again. I'm so glad, my child. Let's get you to the hospital wing.", she said in a wobbly voice. Dumbledore kept himself in the background as we made our way to the hospital wing, me walking closely between my father and Minerva. 

Minerva went in first to explain the situation to Poppy. I heard them talk in hushed voices behind the closed door. After a few minutes the door opened again and I entered the room. Poppy looked like she seen a ghost and I suppose in a way she has. "Serena. Come here.", she said and I took her outstretched hand, albeit a bit reluctantly. She led me behind a privacy curtain and I sat down on the bed. Thankfully as far as I could see no other patients were in the wing at the moment. "I'm gonna cast a few diagnostic charms on you now. Some may tingle a bit on your skin but don't be alarmed. Just relax.", she explained to me. I tried to do as she said and just stared at the stone floor beneath my feet, ignoring the swirls of colors surrounding my body. I knew whatever the diagnostics would reveal would not be pretty and would shock my father and the others. I grew up with most of the Hogwarts staff and they were like uncles and aunts to me. To know what has been done to me couldn't be easy for them. I heard that Poppy drew a sharp breath and then gently settled a hand on my shoulder. " I'm going to get you some potions, so we can at least give you some nutrients and pain relief potions. Afterwards I will try to heal some of your outer injuries, okay? Just stay here for the moment please."

She went behind the curtain and left me staring at my feet. I felt a odd sense of shame and embarrassment. I know I probably should not feel this way but what if they thought me weak ? Maybe I should have fought back harder. Tears prickled at the back of my eyes and I dug my fingernails deep into the flesh of my palms. I heard loud whispers and then a growl and a crash. Then footsteps came nearer again and Poppy gave me a shaky smile. "Sorry about that. Here's the potions. Just drink them all slowly and take your time. Otherwise you will probably throw up." She uncorked the first potion and I did as she instructed and swallowed the potion as slowly as I could. I instantly felt nauseous and she quickly gave me the next one. When we were finally done, she smoothed my hair back. " Good girl. I'm gonna put you under a light sleeping spell, to heal all your injuries okay? Otherwise it's going to hurt a lot." The words instantly woke a fear deep inside of me. The thought of me laying there and not being able to do anything while people touched me, send me spiraling in a fit a panic. I know it was irrational and nobody here would hurt me, but I couldn't help it. My breath came out in short gasps and my whole body started to shake. Cold sweat formed on my skin. "Serena. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.", Poppy tried to tell me and touched my arm. That was a mistake as it made me even worse. Memories of moments I try to forget were dragged to the forefront of my mind. The others rushed to my side as well and tried to calm me down but to no avail. Reality and the past became blurred and the faces of my family became the faces of the monsters. I couldn't distinguish what was real anymore. I dug my nails even deeper in my palm until I could feel warm liquid running down my hands. But it didn't help, all the voices sounded so far away. And I just couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I breathe?

"I'm so sorry about this." I heard a voice say. "Stupefy!". 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired by a wild dream of mine and then i woke up and the idea didn't leave me. Let me know what you think.


End file.
